Cave of Wonders
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Yusuke is in a cold and barren land, Kurama goes to same him, they get trapped in a cave and stuff happens! R


Cave of Wonders  
By: Shadow Cat  
  
Cat: This has absolutely no plot! Rated R for the Lemon at the end! Really, just pointless Kurama/Yusuke fluff.  
  
Shadow: Please leave a review! Flames will be laughed at and paid no attention to.  
  
Manty-Chan: Cat does not own any of the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters.  
  
Cat: Sorry about not updating my other fics I have been busy with the end of school and exams!!! Also I am leaving tomorrow to go on a two week trip to New York so no updating until I get back! Sorry! =^.^= This was written one day when I was bored in orchestra, so you can see where my mind was wandering! Bad Cat! Get your mind out of the gutter! Well hope you enjoy! =^.^=  
  
Key: '.' Kurama's thoughts [.] Yusuke's thoughts "." Speaking Now the story!!!!!!!  
  
'I have to find some shelter, he is so cold. I have to get him warmed up.' A young male is trudging through a snow covered field carrying a younger boy. 'Ah! A cave that'll do!' He quickly picks up his pace when he hears a slight rumble and looks up. 'Damn! Avalanche!' He looks down at the young boy in his arms, lips blue and teeth chattering from the cold. "Hang in there; we're almost to the shelter." He sooths the boy before breaking into a run, he manages to get inside the cave before snow falls down and blocks the entrance. 'I have to get him warm.' The only reason they are here is because Koenma thought that Yusuke needed more training; 'He sent him here by himself! Without the proper attire! I'm so glad I found him!' He found Yusuke lying in the snow almost completely frozen, bruises all over showing how hard he had been working. He looks down at the boy to find himself drowning in brown, 'his eyes are so clear.' "Kurama... why is it so cold? I don't like the dark!" Tears streaming down his pale cheeks as he clings to Kurama. Kurama's heart twisted as he saw his tough friend revert to a five-year old. "Shh! Shh!" Kurama rubs Yusuke's arms in an attempt to get feeling back into them. "I'm here; nothing is going to hurt you." 'I'm so glad I found him. I have to tell him. I was planning on it but, now.. I'll wait.' Kurama opens his heavy coat and places Yusuke against his sweater covered chest before closing the coat around them both. His eyes narrow in anger; 'He sent him here in a T- shirt and jeans!' [So warm. He came all the way here to help me and he's holding me like am I something special.. like I could be loved. Shut-up baka! Don't think like that!] "I'm so tired.. so cold." Yusuke feels his eyes dropping shut. "No! No! Don't go to sleep! You'll freeze!" "But I can't stay awake." Yusuke whines, Kurama decides that it is now or never and he lowers his head to catch Yusuke's pale lips, Yusuke gasps in shock as Kurama's hot lips engulf his own, Kurama takes the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Yusuke's sweet cavern. After a few minutes Kurama pulls back due to lack of air and gazes into Yusuke's chocolate eyes and leans down to whisper in his ear "Allow me to keep you warm." Yusuke just nods his head. Kurama nibbles on the ear, licking the shell before placing butterfly kisses on his jaw bone and trailing down the tan neck. When he reaches the junction where the shoulder meets the neck he sucks on it, reveling in the moans Yusuke emits from his throat. Taking Yusuke's lips once again he gets rid of the offending coat and places it on the floor and pushes Yusuke down on it, not once loosing his lips. Kurama can feel the Youko telling him to take Yusuke now, but he wants to have some fun first. Kurama literally rips Yusuke's shirt off his body, marveling at the muscles of his body. "You are so beautiful," Kurama mummers before kissing his way down the magnificent body. Yusuke moans in pleasure as Kurama teases his nibbles causing his sex to ache with need. Kurama bites down on the junction between shoulder and neck causing Yusuke to whimper in pain and he looks up at Kurama, "why did you bite me?" The red-haired youth gives him a wolfish grin, "I'm just claiming what is mine." He answered before returning to his ministrations, his hands traveling southward. Yusuke registers that Kurama did a half transformation, silver strands of hair mixed with red, two fox ears on the top of his head and a silky tail. Kurama pulled Yusuke's pants off and threw them to the side, his hands massaging the silky smooth skin of him thighs, "oh... Kurama.." Yusuke's eyes glaze over as he feels calloused hands stroking his member. 'He is so hard, he'll cum soon.' Kurama lowers his mouth and takes the hard member into his hot mouth, causing Yusuke to gasp in pleasure and arch his back as Kurama starts bobbing his head up and down on the spasiming member. "Oh.. my.. GOD! Kurama. I.. can't .. hold.. it... in!" Yusuke screams as he releases into Kurama's hot mouth, Kurama swallows all of Yusuke's essences before moving up to kiss him again, allowing Yusuke to taste himself, "Yusuke you are delicious" the fox moans against his lips. Kurama then rids himself of his clothing and Yusuke's eyes widen at the size of Kurama's member. [I wonder if that will fit inside of me.] Is his last complete thought before he gasps and arches his back, Kurama slipped a finger inside of him stretching his opening, it is soon followed by a second and then a third, "Ah! Kurama!" Yusuke screams, the pleasure he is feeling is almost too much for the boy. 'He is ready.' Kurama places Yusuke's long legs on his shoulders and wrapping his tail around his waist to hold him steady before thrusting into him. "Ahh!" Yusuke screams in pain and pleasure. "Shh! The pain will go away." And he is right after a few thrusts Yusuke feels nothing but pleasure. Kurama releases into him, collapsing from exhaustion onto Yusuke. "I love you, Kurama." "Me too, Yusuke, I love you too." That is the last thing Yusuke hears before falling into a deep slumber safe and secure in Kurama's embrace. Kurama smiles before joining him in sleep.  
  
The next morning Kurama wakes up and smiles before dressing Yusuke and himself, when Yusuke woke up, Kurama gave him a quick peck on the lips before the snow in front of the cave melted away. "Hi!" An overly energetic deity of death exclaimed. "We would have been here last night but Shorty, refused to budge until morning." Kuwabara says. Hiei gives the two of them a knowing look and Yusuke blushes, while Kurama just smirks. "Let's get home." Kurama states in a calm voice. Yusuke nods his head, "Yeah, Keiko's going to give me an earful." Yusuke says with a smirk. "I'm on it!" Boton opens a portal to Yusuke's home, totally oblivious to the events that occurred last night.  
The End 


End file.
